thorcziahfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Deities
The Human Deities (also known as The Dwarven Gods) are said to be the first living beings to ascend their souls to godhood in Thorcziah. These deities are by far the most popular gods among all the intelligent races in the world. Origin Before these deities ascended to godhood, they were all fierce rulers in the 14 kingdoms of Fewki. They were hated and feared by their people, just as they feared and hated each other. There was a constant war between these 14 kingdoms with no end in sight. One day, a magical gemstone was unearthed by one of the kings. This stone had the capabilities of granting anyone seemingly unlimited physical strength as well as magical prowess. Once the other kings and queens found out, it became a violent race to obtain the stone from the king who found it. But with their new powers, they seemed unstoppable. So, the other 13 rulers came together and created a plan to defeat and obtain the stone themselves. The plan was a success, and the 14th king was killed. Now, the remaining kings and queens would argue over the right to the stone, eventually all reaching out and placing their hands on it together. The surge of power that came rushing was so great it broke the entire Luh in 14 pieces, perfectly breaking apart along the borders of the kingdoms. The gem itself exploded, and its four pieces spread across the world. The rulers saw this as a sign that they were all worthy of such power and that they should not fight anymore. They made the center piece, the kingdom which belonged to the 14th king, their neutral ground, were they could hold meetings and the like. With their souls now ascended the kings and queens felt changed, in more ways than one. They began calling themselves gods and became even more violent rulers over their own kingdoms than before, leveling entire cities and causing natural disasters all over the world as threats. For a time, it seemed as though these 'gods' were going to cause the end of the world. However, eventually they collectively realized they could not rule a world that did not exist. Together they made up rules as to how and when they were allowed to use their powers. Yet, all did not agree to these rules. Zaksi did not want to be limited in his use of his own powers and betrayed the rest. As punishment the other gods summoned an eternal maelstrom around all the 14 pieces of Fewki and sank Zaksi's kingdom to the bottom of the sea. Then, they sealed Zaksi and his kingdom together in a powerful magical prison at the dark seafloor. As this all happened, completely oblivious to the gods, the people of Fewki tried to flee. No one could stand living in fear of these powerful beings any longer. Most people either died on their way away from the cities, or at sea. Only after the fact did the gods notice, and once they did it became the catalyst for their real change into gods. At this point Meiva intervened. They had visions of all the pain and suffering they had caused, they felt it, lived it, over and over in their minds. These powers could instead be used for good, is what they told each other during their last meeting as rulers. Each of them then raised a temple to represent who they had now become on their former kingdoms. Finally, the kingdom of the 14th had a huge temple built for all of them, one that would welcome anyone to have an audience with them. They would become guides, wish granters and teachers. It was named after the one who had granted them thier visions; it was named The Temple of Meiva. They would lead the world to prosperity. Namesake The Human Deities were all originally dwarves and are therefore also commonly referred to as The Dwarven Gods by the human races (especially dwarves themselves). Other non-human races know them instead most commonly as The 13 Deities of Fewki but also use the term 'Human Deities' when describing them. As the gods were born during the early stages of human history their names stem from ancient dwarvish and corresponds to what they, as gods, stood for among their people at their creation. Some non-human races may use other words to describe them (particularly drows). The Deities All The Human Deities each have their own personal temple, as well as a collective one, on Fewki. Anyone is free to have an audience with them, if they can prove themselves worthy by actually traversing the treacherous maelstrom surrounding it. The World Government always have their meetings in the collective temple, often with the gods as an audience. The most prominent feature that define the human deities is their size and the wings that sprout from their backs. They are all about the size of giants and each deity has their own unique pair of wings unlike the rest. Baag The ancient dwarvish word for 'turmoil'. Baag stands for the turmoil and destruction caused by humans or natural disasters. Baag is usually depicted as a male saldi but is rarely the primary deity of any human. Drows and titans are the primary followers of Baag. Bakarak The ancient dwarvish word describing ones own physical strength. Bakarak stands for strength and storms. It is very common for goblins, orcs and other similar creatures to have Bakarak as their primary deity. For humans, Bakarak is usually not depicted as any specific gender, but often as a dragonkin, dwarf or sometimes even a saldi, although very rarely. Fro The ancient dwarvish term for 'going mad'. This has lead Fro to stand for madness or foolishness. Fro is well known to like kobolds and most kobolds have Fro as their primary deity. Despite this, Fro is mostly depicted as a female saldi by humans. Hazdir The ancient dwarvish word for 'darkness', the same word was also used for both night and winter. Hazdir is often depicted as a male dragonkin, but can also be depicted as a male dwarf on rare occasions. Hurn The ancient dwarvish word for 'domination' or 'tyranny'. Hurn is depicted as a very tall dragonkin most of the time. Hurn is usually presented as gender less. Ka'Kihun The ancient dwarvish term for 'war'. Ka'Kihun stands for both war and conquest and is more often than not depicted as a female dragonkin. Lon Gin The ancient dwarvish meaning for 'death'. Lon Gin is not only the god of death, but also the god of fate. There is no common depiction of Lon Gin, but more often than not people pray to a skull or gravestone when in need of Lon Gins aid. Luxzo The ancient dwarvish word describing 'prophecies'. Luxzo is the considered the god of knowledge, skill and prophecies. It is very common for elves to have Luxzo as their primary deity. Usually, Luxzo is depicted as a female noble elf. Nar Mhor The ancient dwarvish term for 'lies and trickery'. Nar Mhor is mostly depicted as a halfing with long robes covering its face. Nazyhr The ancient dwarvish word for 'honor'. Nazyhr stands for justice, honor and protection of the weak. Nazyhr is almost always depicted as a dwarven paladin, most often male. It is very common among the dwarves to follow Nazyhr as their primary deity. Statues of him can be found in every major city of dwarves. Thwung The ancient dwarvish word for 'greed'. The deitity Thwung stands for both wealth and greed but also often for vengeance. Thwung is usually depicted as a male dwarf. Xon The word implies 'absolute truth', it contains the meaning of everything and nothing at the same time. Most often Xon is depicted as a simple star or sometimes even the sun itself. Zaksi The ancient dwarvish meaning for 'imprisonment'. Zaksi was imprisoned in ancient times and is hardly ever worshiped by humans. Because of this, there is no common depiction of this god. Zaksi is the god of secrets and is said to have the answer to all questions. However, he is also known to be very manipulative and a liar. Zhia The ancient dwarvish word for 'the sea'. Sailors and pirates often worship her for luck on their voyages. Zhia is usually depicted as a female saldi holding a pot or jug of water.Category:Deities